White Horse
by Heel Princess
Summary: One-shot: Edge/Trish angst loosely based on the taylor swift song of the same name. Takes place both on the night of trish's retirement at unforgiven and raws 15th aniversary show. Christmas present for Tina, aka TJ Sparkles.


**Meery Christmas Tina, hope you enjoyyy :)) and i also hope anyone else who loves this pairing as much as me and t do enjoys this too, review pleassee :) **

September 17, 2006

Trish paced back and forth the floor of her forth floor hotel room, this was it, she thought, clutching her suitcase in her hand... it's now or never. Her eyes locked on the door a few feet away from her, trying to find the strength to walk towards it but she knew that once she went through it that there was no tunring back. Once she left that room she would no longer be Trish Stratus, wwe diva, she would simply be Patricia Anne Stratigias.

She closed her eyes and opened them again, wishing and wanting for the one man who could change her mind to burst through the door. All he would have to say was "I'm sorry, don't go." and she would have called Vince up and resigned at that moment.

But he didn't.

She waited for as long as she could without missing her flight, but he never came, he never even called.

Adam had been her whole world until he shattered her heart, and he couldn't even swallow his pride long enough to ask for forgiveness... all she wanted was an apology, she loved him enough to forget it all, but instead all she got was the chilling silence that filled her empty hotel room.

Now...It was too late.

* * *

December 10, 2007

It had been a long hard year, but Trish felt as though she was finally at peace with everything that had happened, and with herself. Things still weren't easy, yet it seemed that time had done it's best to stitch together her wounds, and while they weren't completely healed yet, she was working on it.

Today however she wasn't sure that she could keep them from ripping back open and being exposed again, because at some point today she knew that she would see him. He was probably the same coward he was just over a year ago, so she didn't hold her breath that he would try to talk to her but she was sure that just laying eyes on him after all this time would be enough to shatter her already broken heart.

Trish wasn't sure why she had even agreed to appear on the Raw anniversary show in the first place, maybe she was just a glutton for punishment. Or maybe she felt as though she had something to prove, that she was strong enough.

There was also a small part of her that believed she did it because she didn't want to be forgotten, she knew that she was forever burned in the history books but she also, maybe a little selfishly, didn't want to be unknown to the growing audience.

And then there was the large factor of how much she missed being in that ring... she didn't want to leave when she did, she just knew that she couldn't do it anymore... he wasn't about to leave, so she had to swallow her own pride and step down. Trish knew she had a good run,not many woman make it that far, nor stay on top for so long in the wrestling buisness and since she knew that stars were born when they went out on top that's exactly what she did.

Then there was also a small piece of her that thought she said yes to the appearance just to see him. Because no matter how much he hurt her, that was a face that she dearly missed.

Once upon a time she had believed in him, once upon a time Adam Copeland had hung the stars in her eyes.

But tonight with everything laid aside, she got to be Trish one more time.

Trish rounded a corner and spotted him, just like a deer in the headlights she stood there frozen looking at him, watching and waiting for something to be said.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Hi Trish."

A fake smile was forced on her part, "Adam." She said quietly, all of a sudden trying to rush past him. She thought it would be devastating when she saw him, but nothing could have prepared the blonde for what it actually felt like.

Like a million tiny knives in her heart.

"Wait." He yelled after her, reaching out and grabbing her by the arm to keep her from getting away. "I was hoping to run into you."

She looked down at the grip he had on her and then up at him, "I don't need your insincerity."

"I mean it Trish," He whispered, his eyes pleading with her, "I'm sorry."

Trish tried to brake eye contact, but she couldn't as his face twisted into that of an angel.. he always had the ability to come off so innocent when he needed to, yet this time she couldn't be fooled.. she remembered all the pain he had caused her.

She jerked out of his hold, "You've sure got a funny way of showing it."

"I wish I could change what happened between us Trish, I do. Because believe it or not I really did love you. I know I cheated but in some sick way that's the moment I knew I loved you. I'd never felt guilt before, and I felt it. I knew for once that what I was doing was wrong, I knew that even without you knowing I was hurting you and myself. I knew at that moment no other woman could ever make me feel the way that you do."

A hot tear rolled down her face, "Please, just don't. I wanted this apology a year ago, not now. I almost missed my flight that night waiting for you to beg me to forgive you... I wanted it then Adam , not now."

"I didn't come because you were so angry, I thought you hated me."

She turned away from him, folding her arms across her chest, "I do hate you. I was naive enough to think that I could change you, I was foolish enough to believe that with me it was different, but it wasn't. We weren't the fairy tale I wanted, you were the same cold hearted bastard you were to Amy."

Adam reached out and brushed her arm gently, "It was different, Trish. God, I miss you every day."

Swinging around to face him she slapped him clean across the mouth, "How dare you do this Adam... how dare you pretend to give a damn about me now. How can I believe any of this when it's been over a year since I left and not once have you tried to reach me... and now you suddenly decided when I run into you that you wanna ride up on a white horse? Well I'm not having it you ass hole.. fuck you."

He stepped back, defeated, before turning his back to her and heading for the stage door. "I guess I won't see you," He said softly, "So Merry Christmas."

The door closed behind him and Trish let out a blood curling scream, hurling a desk lamp in his direction. Her eye's closed and opened, looking up at the ceiling, "I'm sorry, don't go."


End file.
